Japanese Utility Model Application Laid-Open No. 4-116660 discloses a fuel cooling system using air conditioner refrigerant to suppress fuel temperature rise.
Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 11-337193 discloses a cooling system for a motor or an inverter using air conditioner refrigerant.